1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to forced air heaters of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,599 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,512, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, and which are assigned to the assignee of the present application.
The present invention relates particularly to a relatively small and compact portable forced air heater for providing a high heat output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of heaters and forced air heaters have been devised in the past. Typical heaters having a high heat output have been relatively large and bulky and sometimes have lacked suitable safety features. The heaters disclosed in the referenced patents represent a substantial improvement over such prior heaters. The present heater involves further improvements in the provision of a smaller and more compact heater which is of modular construction and relatively easy to service, and which also incorporates several novel structural features.
The increasing cost of energy provides incentive to reduce heating load by heating only specific areas in use. Local heating rather than total heating requires very small temporary heaters which can be distributed as required to provide the most efficient heat utilization. Such heaters require revolutionary design in order to concurrently provide the required temperature distribution, combustion cleanliness and safe operation.